Pup Pup Memories
This is a current Gen story. This story is by 258raindrop do not edit without permission please. Summary Rubble begins having these weird dreams, he doesn't recall them, but then again they seem faculty familiar to the English Bulldog. He talks to his brother Toby, but Toby doesn't know of these memories giving them a sign that they took place way before the younger was born. He talks to the rest of the PAW Patrol seeing if they can help him discover what these memories are. Can Rubble find out what they mean, or will they just be forgotten once again? Characters Major *Brozer (Debut) *Rubble *Toby *Roquelle Minor *rest of the PAW Patrol *Mindy *Fletcher *Tundra More might be added Story It was a nice sunny day over Adventure Bay. Rubble laid under the tree with his sleeping mask on having his afternoon nap like he always did. The other pups "awed" at how cute he was when he was asleep once again all giggling. They didn't know what the pup of the patrol was dreaming about however though. In his dream, he had a weird feeling coming over him, as if he has seen this before. What is this feeling. He thought in his dream. He could seem to control his body as if he couldn't walk that well. Another being was next to him whimpering as well. "Need a little help there little ones?" A voice said as a shadow seemed to come over him. He looked up at the figure but all he saw was a blurry figure. He felt the being more that was next to him then felt himself picked up then set back down in a soothing spot that was very warm compared to where he just was. Both of them whimpered happily as the figure laid beside them. "That's better isn't it you two," the voice said once more as Rubble felt his pup self nuzzle against the figure and both him and the other smaller being fell back asleep. Rubble's head snapped up as he checked his surroundings and removed his mask. "Yo, bro are you okay?" Toby asked walking over to the still sleepy Bulldog. Rubble came to his senses and looked to Toby. "Oh, no I'm great!" He said cheerfully, "Just had a weird dream." "Really? What was it about?" He asked grinning curious about his dream. "I-.. I don't really know myself," he said looking down confused. "It seemed vaguely familiar though as if I knew the pup there with me.. But I don't know who he was.." "How do you know it's a he??" Toby asked curiously once again. "By the sound of his voice I heard it before but I don't remember." Rubble said looking back up to his brother. "Maybe it was just one of those dreams you can't explain? I've never really had a dream like you just had," Toby said trying to help. "Hehe.... yeah maybe," Rubble said before walking away from his little brother thinking to himself. "I feel like I knew that pup though..." (Scene change: Rubble's badge) Rubble walked into the Lookout as some of the other pups were playing Pup Pup Boogie. Mindy sat watching the pups grinning and cheering on for the girls to win before she looked towards the Bulldog who had their head looking down some. "Hey, Rubble!" She said happily as she stood up and walked over to him before she sat down beside him. "Is everything okay?" Rubble looked up to Mindy and shook his head. "No not really," he said. "I had this weird dream not to long ago and I have no idea what to make of it." Mindy tilted her head. "Well, let's go talk to Ryder he might know!" She said smiling kindly to him. Rubble looked to her giving a slight grin. "You know what Mindy that's a great idea! Ryder will know exactly what I should do!" He said before heading to the elevator. Mindy gave a giggle before she quickly followed after him into the elevator and it went to the top of the Lookout. "Ryder! Ryder!" Rubble shouted as he ran up to the young boy. "What is it Rubble?" Ryder asked looking down as Rubble and Mindy approached him. "Rubble said he had a weird dream we wanted to come see what you think," Mindy explained. "Did you now Rubble?" Ryder asked a little curious about what the pup dreamed. "Care to explain what happened in it?" "I'd be happy to Ryder!" Rubble said,"One event that caught me in it is that it seems very familiar, a pup walks up to me and picks me up before resting beside me. His voice was gentle and kind and I didn't seem to fear him." "Hm, that is interesting. You sure it wasn't your father?" He asked. Rubble show his head. "No it wasn't. This guy felt younger and by the sound I heard in his voice." Rubble said. "But I have no knowledge of him and I have no idea what he is to me, family or friend. I was never told about him before." Ryder thought for a minute. "Well, of course it was a past memory, but I'm not sure how we can help you find out who it was if you have no more information on him besides voice." Ryder said thinking of what to do. Rubble let out a whimper looking down at his paws as Mindy patted his back. “Don’t worry Rubble we can do something,” Mindy said. “Maybe if you go back to where the dream was you’ll get more memories flowing through your head,” She said and Rubble looked to her. “Hey that’s a good idea! Thanks Mindy!” The bulldog pup said hugging her before he rushed over to the slide. He slid down into his truck and soon drove away from the Lookout. Rubble checked every alley he, his parents, and brother lived in that he could remember before he left and joint the PAW Patrol. He sighed about to give up, but he soon remembered that it could be the alley before Toby was born! Rubble barked and rushed to the alley hoping it was the correct one. As Rubble continued his search he soon ran into a familiar young female bulldog. "Roquelle!" He said happily wagging his stubby tail at his littermate/younger sister. "Hey Rubble!" She smiled as well her tail going too. She was happy to see a familiar face as well as he was. "What are you doing here knowing you this time is your afternoon nap." He gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well, a weird dream woke me, but I don't think this was a dream... More of a memory." He explained and told her what went on in his dream. Pretty soon something clicked. "Wait, you! That’s it!” Rubble exclaimed suddenly taking Roquelle back. “What do you mean Rubble? What about me?” She asked concerned and in a confused tone. “It was you! The whimpering in the memory next to me! I swear it was you!” "W-what? Me? But I don't remember anything like that.." She said to him. "Well, by the feeling it was when we were really young. By the feeling... Maybe just to the age where we were just opening our eyes." He guessed. "Do you really think a memory from that long ago would resurface now?" She asked blinking. "They are memories.. they can resurface at anytime. And I really want to find that pup, or learn who he is." Rubble then began to walk past his sister looking into the next alley trying to resurface the location of his dream. “Rubble how can you be so sure of this? I mean it was just a memory, maybe it had no meaning to it?” Roquelle tried to be quick as Rubble turned down the alley. She quickly followed in pursuit hoping to convince her brother that this was foolish, knowing all the other kinds of dreams he’s had in the past. “I’m sure of it though Roquelle, it just felt like deja vu,” he explained. “Well, if it was someone we knew or at least our parents, how come they never said anything to us about them?” she asked trying to make a point. “Maybe they had their reasons I guess?” he questioned sniffing around before turning around and heading on into the next alley. “All I know is that it took place before Toby was born,” he stated. “So you’re going to look back in the alleys where we lived?” Roquelle asked. “Exactly! And I’m not giving in until I find a clue at least,” Rubble said determined, causing Roquelle to sigh and roll her eyes before she followed him just to be sure he didn’t cause trouble. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) Roquelle sighed and laid on the ground as Rubble scrounged around. “Come on bro there’s nothing here, it was just a dream, there was no meaning to it.” she tried again to persuade him. “But I’m sure of it.. It just felt all too real,” he pointed out again. “Please let’s just head home, you’ve been searching all day and I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am,” she pointed out. “Maybe tomorrow we can go over to Katie’s for a relaxing bath. I know how much you enjoy those,” she smiled trying to pick up her brothers mood. “Yeah sure, let’s go home,” he said to her forcing a smile before he started to walk home towards the Lookout. “It was too realistic to be a dream...” Rubble headed back towards the Lookout his head drooping. As he walked across the pavement Marshall came running up to the bulldog pup. “Hey Rubble! Would you like to play some soccer or volleyball?” he asked excitedly. Rubble lifted his head a little to face the dalmatian and shook his head. “I think I’m going to head to bed Marshall, it’s a little late and it's been a really long day for me.” he answered before walking past him and towards his puphouse. Marshall looked at the depressed pup for a minute before watching him curl up. “What’s up with Rubble?” he questioned himself. He took both of the sports balls and walking away back into the grass. “Hey Marshall you okay dude?” Zuma asked walking up. “Hello Zuma, I guess you can just say I’m concerned for Rubble, he seems sort of different today after his afternoon nap. Maybe we should ask Ryder?” he offered as Zuma thought for a minute. WIP Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Story by 258raindrop Category:Remembering Category:Memories Category:Long lost brother Category:Relatives Category:Episode